


Introduction

by Reijiskitten



Category: Shall We Date?: Blood in Roses+
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijiskitten/pseuds/Reijiskitten
Summary: Neddy meets just about everyone at the Hotel.





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> First one on here ^w^ enjoy!

The hotel loomed in the dark, finally having been found by the young vampire. Nedjeljka looked up, shielding her eyes as one would do to the sun. She then faced the doors, climbing the steps quickly. She pushed them open, her eyes quickly scanning for anyone.  
"Hello, my dear."  
"Hello." Before long her eyes adjusted and she could see an old friend, "How have you been Rupert?"  
The aqua haired vampire smiled, his green eyes glittering.  
"I'm well, and yourself? I'm glad to see you came out all this way from the Czech Republic."  
"Why wouldn't' I? You boasted, I purely came to see if the claims are true."  
"Well, you'll just have to see, won't you?" He smiled, holding a gloved hand out.  
"I will." She gladly took it, "You'll have to introduce me to everyone."  
"Will I?"  
"You will, where's Porche?"  
"I'm afraid Porche isn't feeling all that great." Rupert said with a gloomy frown, making her worried, "But she should be ok in a few hours, perhaps."  
"Yes, maybe."  
Rupert led her to the guest book where she signed in as Neddy. They both walked up the steps, intending to run into Raymond if possible. Rupert knocked on the door, allowing a moment to let Raymond open it.  
"What is it?"  
"Nice to see you too. Raymond, this is Nedjeljka."  
Raymond turned his brown eyes to her purple ones, taking her hand, "Nice to meet you, Nedjeljka."  
"Please, call me Neddy."  
"Alright."  
"Rupert, I need to talk to you. Neddy, why don't you head down the stairs and to the kitchen, or whatever, I'm sure you'll run into either Alfred or Jack."  
"I will."  
Neddy slowly made her way back down the stairs, looking for an indication of the kitchen when someone came up behind her.  
"Excuse me, my lady."  
She turned, looking up at the armor-clad knight.  
"Hello, good sir."  
He smiled, holding his hand out, "I'm sorry, I don't think we've been introduced, Dominik."  
"Nedjeljka, but I prefer Neddy, nice to meet you. Can you point me to the kitchen?"  
Dominik raised an armor-clad arm, pointing in the direction, "I'll walk you over, I was going in anyways."  
"Thank you."  
"By the way, where are you from?"  
Smiling, Neddy found herself immersed in conversation. Dominik was happy to talk to her until they got to the kitchen, where he found his friend, "Humphrey."  
The wizard turned, and smiled, "There you are Dominik. Who's this?"  
"This is...uh...Neddy."  
"I take it there's a name for that one."  
"Nedjeljka, but I prefer Neddy." She said with a smile, "I was told to introduce myself to a-"  
"Well hello~!"  
Neddy instantly groaned, realizing exactly who Jack was.  
"...You're gonna be an annoying pervert aren't you?" She asked as she turned, crossing her arms and staring up at him.  
"...Well, when you put it that way."  
She heard laughter, leaning to the side to see past him. She could see a young man at the table, laughing.  
"And he is?"  
"I'm Jack~ The chef here and that is my buddy, Daniel. With the bottomless stomach..."  
Neddy laughed, having a feeling that was more a jab than a random comment.  
"I do not!"  
"You do! I can't cook enough to keep you full! You eat ten times a day!"  
Jack turned back to the vampire.  
"So you are Neddy~?"  
"...For you it's Nedjeljka."  
"I can't even say that!"  
"Good."

Tired of meeting that many people, Neddy had sought out Rupert to take her to her room. She met pretty much everyone it seemed, or so she thought.  
"Sorry for the intrusion."  
"WHO IS IN-.....a cat?" Neddy started looking around for a person, only to realizes the voice could have come from only one being.  
"I'm a talking cat actually. Sorry, everyone's room is too much for me, and you seem like you're about to fall right to sleep." The cat said, jumping up on the bed and kneading the blanket.  
"Well, I was. Who are you?"  
"Sorry. I'm Spade, I roam the castle, try and stay away from Jack..."  
"You and me both... I'm-"  
"I already know who you are. You're Nedjeljka."  
"I'm Neddy, actually." She smiled, "Now, mind not sleeping on my feet?"  
"But-"  
"You can always sleep in the corridor."  
"I'm good." Spade curled up at the end, purring softly.  
Neddy shook her head, laying down and covering up. She was glad to have been introduced to everyone, even if some of the was a bit out there.


End file.
